Jake Desovki
Jake Desovki was a Colonial Marine Aviation Raptor Pilot that was stationed aboard the Battlestar Daedalus, and the commander of the ship's Raptor Squadron. He holds the rank of Lieutenant. Birth and Early Life Jake Desovki was born on Aquaria on 13.11.2014 AEK (Current Age: 36) to parents Kerry and Leonard. He went to Aquaria Central Elementary School No. 12 for his primary education, quickly gaining many friends, especially in the School Pyramid Team. He also began to exhibit some symptoms of mental instability. However, this did not prevent him from graduating fifth in his class, with every subject except gym verging on a 'D'. High School and Early Relationships He attended Spartoii City High School, a government-run high school, there he also joined the Pyramid Team, and by the end of year 8, was the team captain, he also started showing interest in a particular girl, Lana Russell, whom he began dating when he entered year 10. He quit the Pyramid Team in year 11 so he could focus on his studies, eventually achieving the "School Champion in Academics" trophy. This basically fast tracke dhim for university, but he had other plans in mind. Marriage At his high school formal, he proposed to Lana, shocking everyone present, Lana, even though she was embarrased and a bit surprised, accepted. As soon as they were able, they married each other and soon their first child, Cathy was born. A few months after that, their first son, Nicholas, was born, a few months after that, another son, who they named Robert. After a few months, he informed his wife of his decision to join the Marines, and she supported him, besides, she hated living off the government. Colonial Service He joined the Colonial Marines two days after informing his wife of his decision. He flew through basic training and was recommended for Commando Training, after five months at the Marine Unconventional Warfare Centre, he graduated from training and joined the 15th Marine Force Recon. However, he wanted to be a pilot, and requested a transfer to Marine Aviation, which was approved. Flight School Seeing as he was basically a qualified pilot already, part of the standard Commando Training, the instructors basically just tested him for Raptors, and gave him flight status. His long list of qualifications but lack of combat experience caught the attention of the CO of VHM-13, who had him transferred to Daedalus. VHM-13 When he arrived, the CO asked him "What's your callsign?", he didn't reply, although he was very good at opposed landings, so after a long pause he replied "Hot Drop, sir." When the CO left, after quitting the Marines, Desovki took over as CO. Personality He is very easy going, and rearly passes up a game of Pyramid, unless he is unable to move. He rarely swears, and is generally well mannered, some pilots joke that he doesn't swear because he lost the ability to when he went psycho in primary school. Footnotes This article is incomplete due to the 'in-progress' nature of the BSD project. Please check later on. Category:Colonial Marines Category:Colonial Raptor Pilots Category:Battlestar Daedalus Characters